Harry Potter and What Was to Be
by Leigh-Ann P
Summary: Harry is awoken by a reoccurring dream which marks the beginning of yet another adventure.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and What Was to Become Harry Potter and What Was to Be Chapter One – The Dream

A bolt of lightning flashed a across the sky and Harry woke up with a start.He sat up in his bed, put on his glasses and turned on his lamp that was on his bedside table.It had been another one of those stupid dreams.They had been happening so often now that he was being to think they were real. 

Beads of sweet were now pouring off his face in nervousness.Harry got out of bed and exited his room as quietly as he could, heading for the bathroom.He quietly closed the door, turned on the bathroom light and splashed his face with a bit of water. He slowly made his way back to his room and closed the door. 

Sleeping the rest of the night would now be impossible, so Harry lied down on his bed and tried to remember the details of his dream. It seemed that every time he had this dream it was a little clearer, but it still wasn't clear enough to know exactly what was going on.He, Ron and Hermione would be sitting under a tree by the lake a Hogwarts talking about something.The weather was warm and wonderful; it seemed to be a perfect day.Ron seemed to be in an extra happy mood but Hermione was always annoyed with something.The sky would cloud over and a girl with long hair would suddenly appear standing over them, this for some reason would always make Hermione ever more upset.There was only one thing that always stayed the same in Harry's dream, the girl would tell him to run away and never come back, but that's not what really scared Harry.Voldemort would suddenly appear beside the girl and grab her around the neck and throwing her down, and then he would advance on Harry, this was usually the moment that Harry would wake up. 

Harry had been debating if he should tell Sirius about the dreams ever since they had started.Harry thought that bothering his God Father with something like this would only make him worry more than he had too.Last year at Hogwarts Harry had met Voldemort face to face and he attempted to kill Harry, so maybe this wasn't just another stupid dream, maybe it was real. 

He had made up his mind.Harry walked over to his desk, pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and he began to write a letter to Sirius. 

_Dear Sirius, _

_How are you?Things have been ok here.I haven't herd from you much lately_. 

- There was a bang on the window.Harry slowly turned his head towards the window, but it was only Hedwig.Harry got up from his desk and opened the window.Hedwig flew through the window and landed on Harry's shoulder, she had a letter for him. 

"Thanks Hedwig," said Harry stroking her back.Harry then opened the letter and Hedwig flew off his shoulder and on to her perch.Harry could tell by the handwriting that the letter was from Ron, it read: 

_Dear Harry, _

_How have things been going with the Dursleys?Mum says that you can come and spend the rest of the summer with us.I know that Professor Dumbledore said that you should stay with the Dursleys for a while but we have already sent him an owl and he said it was all right.We will pick you up this Sunday night, but maybe this time we won't come right in the house. _

_Send me an owl soon! _

_Ron _

_ _

This is what Harry had been looking forward to all summer.The Weasleys were Harry very favorite family, and their youngest son, Ron, was Harry's best friend.Harry went to his desk and got out a fresh new piece of parchment, totally forgetting about the letter he had been writing to Sirius.He had just begun to write a letter to Ron when Hedwig started hooting loudly.Harry quickly got up from his desk and ran over to Hedwig to try and settle her down.She had been hooting at another owl that was perched outside of Harry's window, it was carrying a letter for Harry.He walked over to the window to let in the owl but when he did a gust of wind came into the room, blowing all the parchment on Harry's deck everywhere, the letter to Sirius had fallen unnoticed behind his desk. 

**The End of Chapter 1 **

** By Leigh-Ann Parry **

Note: Leigh-Ann (me), does not claim any of the original Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling and companies related with her. Leigh-Ann (me), does claim the plot of her story and any characters that she (I), have made up and that do not appear in the original story. 

**[Home][1]**

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/rpg/mwohp/myfanfic.htm



	2. Nervousness and Excitement

Chapter 2 **Chapter 2, Nervousness and Excitement **

** **

The owl at Harry's window had delivered a letter from Hermione asking him if he was going to Ron's house.Now all that Harry had to do was to ask his Uncle if he was allowed.He decided that he would ask him right before he went to work the next morning to make sure he was in a good mood. 

Harry layback on his bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face thinking about all the good times that he would soon behaving at the Weasley house. 

*** 

The next morning Harry had risen with the sun.It was a beautiful day and all he could think about was Ron and Hermione.He raced down the stairs and seated himself at the kitchen table.Uncle Vernon came down the stairs; he went to the front door, picked up the paper and mail and sat down in his usual chair.He opened the paper and started to read the business section when Aunt Petunia came down the stairs with Dudley waddling after her. 

"Good morning Vernon dear," said Aunt Petunia, "would you like a cup of coffee?" 

"Yes please," Uncle Vernon grunted from behind the paper. 

As Aunt Petunia scurried around the kitchen, Dudley took his seat at the table.Being more wide than tall, he took up a great deal of space.The diet he had been on the summer before had done nothing because he had been sneaking sweets. 

"Where's my breakfast?" growled Dudley when he had finally gotten his gigantic rear end to sit on his chair comfortably. 

"Here it is my Dudley Wuldey;" said Aunt Petunia pushing a giant plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of his pudgy face.She came back a couple of minutes later with an egg and a piece of toast for Harry and coffee for Uncle Vernon. 

Harry finished his breakfast and waited at the table for Uncle Vernon to finish his.It felt like an eternity but he finally finished, now was the perfect time for Harry to ask Uncle Vernon if he could go to Ron's. 

"Uncle Vernon," said Harry, "I was wondering if I could spend the rest of the summer at the Weasleys house, they said they would pick me up on Sunday."Uncle Vernon's mood had suddenly changed from happy to annoyed. 

"Aren't they those weirdoes who blasted our living room to smithereens last time they came to pick you up?" Uncle Vernon half yelled. 

"They won't come in the house this time," said Harry slightly losing his temper, "I promise." 

Uncle Vernon thought about it for a little while."Fine," he said, "but you'll be waiting for them at the curb." 

*** 

After what seemed like forever, it was finally Sunday.Harry's things were all packed into his trunk and he was ready to go.Harry had never seen the Dursleys more nervous in his life.Dudley only came out of his room to grab a bag of cookies once that day.He also came down at meal times but only eating one helping, which was very unusual for him, he usually ate two or three before he was full.Aunt Petunia was cleaning more than usual; she had been polishing the same silver spoon for more than four hours before she put it down to answer the telephone, she had done the same load of wash six times before folding it and putting it away and she also washed the floor eight times before she was convinced that it was clean.Uncle Vernon was also very distracted. He had put his suit jacket on inside out that morning. He had also driven half way to work without realizing it was Sunday before he turned back around to go home.

As seven o'clock approached Harry started to drag his things outside to the curb.He wondered how the Weasley's would come to get him.Last time they had used floo powder, which probably wasn't the best idea.When Harry was bringing out the last of his luggage, he heard a car pull in the driveway.He looked up to see a car full of people with red hair, it was the Weasleys. 

"Hey there Harry," said Mr. Weasley getting out of the car and picking up Harry's trunk, "how are you?" 

"Good, and yourself?" 

"I'm fine thank you," replied Mr. Weasley.Ron had gotten out of the car to greet Harry along with Fred, George and Ginny. 

"Hi," Ron said, "We'll help you with your things." 

Soon all of Harry's things were packed in the trunk of the car and they were ready to go."How, exactly are we getting to the Burrow?" Harry had asked Ron once they were all in the car. 

"Well," said Mr. Weasley in a matter-of-fact way, "I have turned this ordinary muggle car into a portkey.We are going to park in the woods and at eight o'clock we will be on are way back to the Burrow.Well, we won't be exactly at the Burrow, there will be a short drive back because we don't want to be seen you know.We better get going."Mr. Weasley started the car and they were on their way. 

Harry couldn't wait to get to the Burrow; this is what he had been waiting for all summer."Ok, we're here," said Mr. Weasley, "now all we have to do is wait, it should only be a couple of minutes."They waited for what seemed like a eternity when Mr. Weasley finally said, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three two one!"The car disappeared from the dark woods with a blink of an eye. 

**End of Chapter 2 **

Note: Leigh-Ann (me), does not claim any of the original Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling and companies related with her. Leigh-Ann (me), does claim the plot of her story and any characters that she (I), have made up and that do not appear in the original story. 


End file.
